random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki Game: Meap's Revenge
is a fictional game that draws inspiration from MegaMan, Cuphead and I wanna be the guy. Plot Summary One random day, Meap are happily jumping though the random-ness fields, only to see that Bogoheart has replaced them for some reason. Angered, Meap swears revenge on Bogoheart and goes on an adventure to defeat Bogoheart, but his quest isn't easy as he thinks... Characters *Meap **The playable character of the game. He swears revenge on Bogoheart for replacing him. *Bogoheart **A furry couple that replaced Meap. Robot Masters Bosses *Konanoki **The local weeaboo of the wiki. His ultimate form design is a bit taller than his regular form, with small wings a burning sword. He appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat before Bogoheart. *Alefikouhi **A chomilla that is Konanoki's friend. His ultimate form is somewhat bigger than his regular form, with markings and blue burning wings. He appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat before Bogoheart. *Moon Snail **A bisexual Zangoose nerd with a hat. His ultimate form has an omega sign on his head, markings and fire powers. He appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat before Bogoheart. *Ace Lad **An administrator with considerable power, and a love for cartoons. His ultimate form has an alpha sign on his head, a cape and water powers. They appear as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat Bogoheart. *PixelMiette ** A teenage shithead who lives for creepypasta and Grojand among other things. They appear as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat Bogoheart. *Madi Shinx **A Shinx with a curious mindset and is full of energy. Her ultimate form is big and with spiky, electric hairs and a spiky tail. She appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat before Bogoheart. *Tornadospeed **A TV-headed dork who eats too many baked goods. His ultimate form features long hair and wings. He appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat Bogoheart. *Sorenrulescool5 **A cartoon/anime/book/video game/movie nerd that is a young human girl, who has her fursona, Ivy Fox, help her. Her ultimate form shows markings on her body, along with a few canons attached onto her back, while Ivy's ultimate form has a large amount of markings on her back while also having a sword appear on the back of her body. They appear as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat Bogoheart. *Starielle the dragon **An anthropomorphic dream dragon that uses illusions. Her regular form has purple skin with star markings on her body, has medium sized horns, has wings, has a radioactive symbol on her, has fur on her wings, feet and paws, has a shark fin, and has a claudal fin. Her ultimate form is slightly taller, has markings on her body, has yin-yang symbols on her arms and legs, has 2 tails, has longer whiskers, and has flames on her paws and feet. She appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat Bogoheart. *MegaToon1234 **A wild card human who's the master of disguise. His ultimate form has long magic lines coming down from his head, a cape and magic powers. He appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat Bogoheart. *Sophie the Otter **An intelligent turquoise otter who loves technology that is close friends with Sorenrulescool5. Her ultimate form has long, silky otter hair cover her body and wings. She appears as one of the 12 bosses required to defeat Bogoheart. *Bowser & Jr. **The person who lead Bogoheart to existence. He and another character named Herbert appear together as “Double Fursonas” as one of the 12 bosses, and the penultimate one, to defeat Bogoheart. Their ultimate forms have long capes and sharp claws. He can't be fought until the other 11 are defeated already. Weapons *Meap Laser: The Basic attack from the start of the game. A small laser projectile that has long range, but deals low damage. *Spirit Sign -Shoukanjuu-: Creates a small clone of Meap that fights for you, but whenever it takes damage, so does Meap. Obtained from defeating Konanoki. Best used against Sophie the Otter. *Scarlet Devil Blade: A red blade which has a close range. Deals really powerful damage. Obtained from defeating Alefikouhi. Best used against Ace Lad. *Toxic Claws: Close ranged weapon that deals powerful damage and poisons the enemy. Obtained from defeating Moon Snail. Best used against MegaToon1234. *Giant Mallet: A close range attack that deals a lot of damage to the enemy and stuns all enemies on-screen for a second. Obtained from defeating Ace Lad. Best used against Madi Shinx. *Laser Sword: A close range weapon, which is a glowing blue sword that deals a great amount of damage to the enemy. Obtained from defeating PixelMiette. Best used against Moon Snail. *Electric Shock: A far range weapon that shocks enemies and can defeat multiple enemies at once. Obtained from defeating Madi Shinx. Best used against Konanoki. *Flamethrower: A far range weapon that deals incredible damage, but takes some time to recharge. Obtained from defeating Tornadospeed. Best used against PixelMiette. *Claw Slash: A far range weapon that let's you throw sharp claws at a long distance. Obtained from defeating Sorenrulescool5. Best used against Alefikohui. *Fire Aura: An extremely powerful and useful aura that can raise your power after defeating bosses. Obtained by defeating Starielle. Best used against Sorenrulescool5. *Bubblebeams: A far range weapon that shoots water bubbles, and can stun the enemy for awhile. Obtained from defeating Sophie the Otter. Best used against Tornadospeed. *Object Thrower: An attack that lets you throw various objects at enemies, such as pigs, cows, Pluggs from the Kirby games, pianos, sharks, ninjas, scientists, thumbs cosplaying as wrestlers, one of those strange workout videos, plungers, Hercules Condoms, Bob-Ombs, and miniature statues of Bill Clinton. Obtained from defeating MegaToon1234. Best used against Perry the Coywolf. *Aero Scepter: A scepter that can bring devastating wind-based far ranged attacks. It can also deal with close ranged attacks, but they are considerably weaker in comparison. It can also send out mini tornadoes that Meap can use to gain altitude. Obtained from defeating Double Fursonas. Best used against Bogoheart. Stages Introductory Stage *Stage Theme: Under Night In-Birth: Purity & Strictly (Orie's theme) *Boss Theme: None *Appearence: It takes in a training-like area, with not many obstacles and enemies. It is designed to get the player used to the controls. *Difficulty Stars: 1 out of 10. Konanoki's Stage *Stage Theme: Faith is for the transient people (GnN mix) *Battle Theme: Baka and Test's ED song "Baka Go Home" (Instrumental Mix) *Appearence: For the first half, it takes on a mountain-like field, with several fairies, bakebakes (licky ghosts) and lesser youkai filling the area. The second half takes on a school-like place, with Meap having to fight aganist avatars of students from Fumizuki Academy. After beating Konanoki, Meap gains the Spirit Sign -Shoukanjuu-. *Difficulty Stars: 6 out of 10 Tornadospeed's Stage *Stage Theme: Meltdown 2 from Cave Story 3D *Battle Theme: The Ultimate Show from Super Paper Mario *Appearance: The first half takes place in a garden maze with lots of tall hedges, dangerous plants, and puzzles that Meap has to navigate through. The second half takes place in a gloomy castle where Meap has to fight off hordes of giant college textbooks. After beating Tornadospeed, Meap gains the Flamethrower. *Difficulty Stars: 7 out of 10 Pixel's Stage *Stage Theme: Kahoot Numb Remix *Battle Theme: Death By Seinfeld *Appearance: For the first half, it takes in the back of a Denny's parking lot. It is dark outside, and there are chain link fences surrounding the area, as well as litter and overgrown patches of grass. In the second half, the setting is the same, but it is daylight outside and Meap has to fight a group of Laney clones. After beating Laney, Meap gains the Laser Sword. *Difficulty Stars: 8 out of 10 Moon Snail's Stage *Stage theme: Space Port - Sonic Forces *Battle theme: Battle! Primal Groudon / Primal Kyogre - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire *Appearance: A large space station with glass floors and windows on the walls. It takes place in a purple nebula. Certain parts are divided by laser puzzles, where Meap must stay in areas to dodge the lasers. The space station is filled to the brim with plants, zombies, Pokémon and other dangerous entities. The first sector takes place on the entry room, and is filled with Peashooters, Snapdragons, Parsnips, Murkrow and Pawniard. The second sector is the main quadrant, filled with Dusk Lobbers, Chompers, Dragonite and various zombies. After the second laser puzzles, you fight Flametail as a miniboss. Defeating him drops you into the trash compactor, filled with Apple Mortars, Snowdrops, Qwilfish, Gengar and Octo Zombies. After the third, you battle Moon Snail himself in the Main Boiler Defeating him destroys the boiler and, by extension, the space station. Meap escapes immediately before the destruction, gaining the Toxic Claw. *Difficulty Stars: 9 out of 10. Ace Lad's Stage *Stage theme: ASSAULT - Homestuck Volume 9 *Battle theme: Oppa Toby Style - Homestuck: S Collide *more later Madi Shinx's Stage *Stage theme: Castle - Super Mario World *Battle theme: Vs. Rival - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire *Appearance: An electric castle. Meap has to dodge the electric beams and giant spiked balls. Then Meap is taken to another room, where Papa John is fought as a miniboss. After Meap defeats Papa John, Madi appears, unhappy about Papa John's defeat, and Meap has to fight her. After Madi is defeated, Meap gains Electric Power. MegaToon1234's Stage *Stage theme: Under Night In-Birth OST: Moving Like A Blossoming Lily♪ *Battle theme: Under Night In-Birth Exe Late OST: Beat Eat Nest *more later Sorenrulescool5's Stage * Stage Theme: Lost in Bonerland by Nero's Day at Disneyland * Battle Theme: Putting Lipstick on the Holes They Bore Into Us by Nero's Day at Disneyland * Appearance: A large cave. Meap must dodge small hammers as he progresses threw the stage. Anthony Fox is first fought as a miniboss. Then Angel Fox appears, putting Meap into a small area, as he must dodge robots, art materials and cooking equipment. After Angel is fought as a miniboss, Ivy Fox appears, putting Meap into a place filled to the brim with Ivy's favorite characters. After they are all defeated, Sorenrulescool5 herself and Ivy appear and fight the player. After the two are defeated, Meap gains claw slash * Difficulty: 8 out of 10 stars Starrielle's stage * Stage theme: Advance confusion (Fire Emblem Fates) * Battle theme: Sorairo days (1st phase),Pokémon vs Digimon theme (Natewantstobattle) (Illusion phase), Tomorrow is mine (Bayonetta 2) (Ultimate Star phase) * Appearance: A volcano. The first section takes place in a forest that's near a mountain. The second section takes place inside the volcano. The boss fight takes place on top of the volcano. Perry the shark is fought as a miniboss. * Difficulty Stars: 9 out of 10 Double Fursona’s Stage *Stage theme: My Heart’s Descent - Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Battle theme: Enter the Darkness (Orchestra -World Tour-) - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Appearance: Taking place in a dark void with occasional random light fixtures from unreachable sources, these ancient ruins suspended in air is made entirely from only broken pieces of weathered stone and stained glass windows. Considered as the breathing point before the final stage, this considerably shorter stage contains no enemies but rather a maze gauntlet featuring some of the game’s most brain-teasing puzzles. It is still possible to die in this stage though due to a lot of pitfalls and traps. A lot of myths and lore behind the game’s story are inscribed in these ruins both on the broken stone and depicted on the stained-glass windows. After beating the Double Fursonas stage, Meap gains the Aero Scepter. *Difficulty stars: 5 out of 10 OST *Konanoki's Stage Theme *Konanoki's Battle Theme *Moon Snail's Stage Theme *Moon Snail's Battle Theme *PixelMiette's Stage Theme *PixelMiette's Battle Theme *Ace Lad's Stage Theme *Ace Lad's Battle Theme *Tornadospeed's Stage Theme *Tornadospeed's Battle Theme *Double Fursona’s Stage Theme *Double Fursona’s Battle Theme *Introductory Stage Theme *Madi Shinx's Stage Theme *Madi Shinx's Battle Theme *MegaToon1234's Stage Theme *MegaToon1234's Battle Theme *Sorenrulescool5's Stage Theme *Sorenrulescool5's Battle Theme *Perry's Stage Theme *Perry's Battle Theme Category:Games Category:Meap